1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a digital mobile communication system comprising base stations and mobile terminals, and in particular to a method and system for registering abbreviated numbers into base stations and mobile terminals.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, an abbreviated dialing function is provided to enhance the usefulness of a telephone system. So with a digital cordless telephone system known as a personal handy phone system (PHS), there are proposed several systems having the abbreviated dialing function. For example, a confirmation system of the abbreviated numbers is disclosed in Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 5-48732. In this system, abbreviated numbers are previously stored in a base Station and are transferred from the base station to a mobile telephone terminal by request so that the user can confirm those abbreviated numbers by means of speech or characters.
However, in the conventional cordless telephone system, a mobile telephone terminal can use the abbreviated dialing function within only the radio zone of a certain base station storing the abbreviated numbers. In other words, the mobile telephone terminal cannot use the abbreviated dialing function when it is located within the radio zone of another base station which does not store the same abbreviated numbers. This causes the digital cordless telephone system to reduce in usefulness.